Spongebob's New Years Party
by JonBoy007
Summary: Spongebob throws a New Years party. It's a little creepy at first, but it turns into a great party!


SpongeBob's New Years Party!  
  
SpongeBob is woken up by his alarm clock. "Gooood Morning Bikini Bottom!" he says. "Hi, Garry!" "Meow!" says Garry. "Well, I'm off to work! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready-eady-eady-eady- eady!" When SpongeBob approached the "Krusty Krab", he saw Mr. Krabs talking to his daughter Pearl, SpongeBob hid behind a bush to hear what they were saying. "I can't let you go Pearl! I already told you! Squidward is sick so you have to fill in for him and work with SpongeBob!" "But Daddy! All my friends are coming to the New Years party! I can't work tonight! Let me just work until 8:00! Please Daddy!?!?" said Pearl. "I'm sorry, but we need as much money as we can! Said Mr. Krabs.  
  
What is New Years? SpongeBob thought. Hmmmmm. "SpongeBob!" SpongeBob popped his head out of the bush and saw Mr. Krabs "There ye are! I have a promotion for you!" "Really!?!" "Why of course" responded Mr. Krabs "You get to pay me 40 more dollars to work the night shift with me little Pearly!" "Yaaaaaaaaay! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready-eady-eady-eady-eady! - Mr. Krabs what is New Years?" "Well its ummmmm. uhhhhhhh... Well, you see it's.ITS LOSING MONEY!!! It's when your daughter has friends over and you weight on them hands and foot until they eat everything you own! Then you have to go out and buy more food and they eat it again and you buy so much food that you have no more money!!!" "Oh no!" screamed SpongeBob. "Well, time for work SpongeBob!" SpongeBob had New Years on his mind all day. And then he said to Mr. Krabs, "Mr. Krabs. What if I had the New Years party and we could all come to my house and we can tell creepy ghost stories and watch TV and I'll pay for the food and we can stay up all night." "Slow down me boy!" said Mr. Krabs. "Now, what was it ye said about money? "I'll pay for the food?" responded SpongeBob. "And where might ye find that money?" "From my pay check?" "Ye got yourself a deal!" Pearl didn't want to go to SpongeBob's house for New Years. So she told him that she was going to her friends house instead and not to tell Mr. Krabs.  
  
Later that night when SpongeBob was finished with the night shift, the doorbell rang. "Coming!" said SpongeBob in his high pitched voice. When he opened the door he saw that it was Patrick. "Hi Patrick!" "Oh. Hi SpongeBob." Said Patrick. "Patrick, what do you want?" "UHHHHHHHHH." "Happy New Years Patrick!" "Yaaaaaay!" said Patrick. Patrick left the scene entirely and started watching the television. The doorbell rang again. "Coming!" said SpongeBob again in his high pitched voice. When he opened the door he saw that it was Pearl. "Hello Pearl!" said SpongeBob. "You didn't tell Daddy about this, right?" "Of course not Pearl! Would you like to come in?" said SpongeBob. "Well, is it all right if I bring my friends? Because we were getting kind of bored and we needed more people to have a party." "Not a problem Pearl! There is plenty of food out in the kitchen." "Yippee!" Pearl responded. "Come on girls!" Pearl and her friends stampeded over to the kitchen. Once they were finished eating, they went in the living room with SpongeBob and Patrick (who had already been there watching the television.) "So" Pearl started "Its 11:35. We still have enough time to play a game before the countdown!" "Countdown?" asked SpongeBob. "Of course, Silly! It's when we count backwards from 10 until 12:00 when we start the New Year, 2003!" replied Pearl. Just then the lights went out. SpongeBob, Patrick, Pearl, and her friends screamed! All of a sudden the phone rang. SpongeBob picked up the phone. "Would you please keep it down!?! I'm trying to sleep over here!" "It was only Squidward" SpongeBob said with relief. "Well no matter which of my friends can't get to sleep, and no matter which friend calls and yells at me for being loud, I still need to watch my "Kevin the Sea Cucumber" special!!! And I can't watch my special with the power out!!!" declared Patrick. There was a moment of silence. Then, the phone rang again. SpongeBob trembled over to the phone and picked it up. "H-h-hello?" he said worriedly. SpongeBob cut the person on the other line off when he said Hello? and so he only heard part of the conversation. "-so I'm coming over right away!" is all SpongeBob heard. SpongeBob gasped! "Oh No" said SpongeBob. "Some guy said that he is coming over right away! The girls shrieked. Patrick stood up and said, "Well, if some guy wants to come over here, and some guy wants to kill someone, then that someone should be me!!! If I can't watch my special than I'm going to die!!! And if I'm going to die, than why not have some guy come over here and kill me in a quick matter!!!" There was another moment of silence and Patrick sat down again. The doorbell rang again at 11:52. "Coming!" SpongeBob said in his high pitched voice for a final time. When SpongeBob reached the door, it opened by itself. It was Mr. Krabs! "So, are we having a good time?" he said. Patrick got up again and said, "Are we alright!?! Are we alright!?! Listen Krabs! Its 11:56 and the power is still out!!! I not only missed my special, but I also missed the knife show!!! I love that show, all the selections." His voice trailed off and there was yet another moment of silence. Patrick sat down again and the power came back on! The television came back on and just in time to. They were at 9 in the countdown when everyone joined in, ".8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!!!" Then, they all joined in singing:  
  
Should old acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind Should old acquaintance be forgot and days of auld Lang Syne. For Auld Lang Syne, my dear For Auld Lang Syne We'll tak a cup of kindness yet And days of Auld Lang Syne.  
  
It was SpongeBob's favorite, and first, New Years ever!  
  
THE END 


End file.
